Trainwreck
by moonshowers
Summary: This is a short story I think its called a oneshot about Raven. Raven tries to live with the biggest mistake shes made in a while, but it drives her crazy. Will she be able to pull through with the help of Beast Boy? Read to find out! It's really short


I do not own Teen Titans.

Something was weighing my shoulders down today.

Something was going to happen…I could sense it.

Something bad.

The sirens in the Tower screamed. Robins voice echoed throughout the tower , "Titans, trouble!"

We all ran out the door and headed to the mountains, were the villain was. It was taking us a while to get there, maybe 10 minutes of flight.

I glanced at Beast Boy, who was a pterodactyl holding Cyborg. I always liked Beast boy… he had such strength, he could stop anything.

My heart skipped along…and pounded to the beat of his wings.

My eyes showed love whenever I looked at him. It was an emotion I never knew I had until the day he almost risked his life for me.

It was when we were in that haunted hotel. I was inside a glass elevator, and it was falling really fast. When I would hit the ground, all that would be left of me would be my blood and scraps of skin.

He saw, and he knew. While morphing into a gorilla, he jumped and crashed through the elevator, taking me with him. We hit the ground hard. I was unharmed, but he had cuts everywhere.

I remember placing my hand over his heart after he morphed back, and healing half of his cuts.

"Now we're even." I whispered, showing him that I now, had the other half of his cuts and scratches.

It was that moment that I discovered what love was, and what it felt like.

I put my hood up, and continued to fly. We reached the mountains shortly, and landed right next to train tracks. On the other side, was a dangerous fall.

We were all looking there, and I said, "Well, that was a smart place to put these tracks."

Suddenly, a big, bulky looking man jumped down to us from above.

He wearing a tattered train uniform. In a deep voice, he said, "I stole the kids from that school last week. Remember? And I put them all on that train."

"What good will that do?" Robin asked defiantly.

He looked to where the train tracks ended, and we did too. It was a stone wall, like the walls that were surrounding us from the mountain we were on.

"And when they die, I will be satisfied."

"Man, that's sick." Cyborg said. "What's so good about killing some innocent kids?"

"I went to that school…and they all made fun of me. They kicked, they swore….they will pay."

"No they will not!" Starfire shouted. She flew up, and started shooting star bolts.

We all joined in, until we stopped dead.

There was a faint noise from behind. A train.

"Beast Boy! See if you can stop it from crashing!" Robin commanded.

My heart skipped one thousand beats, and everything moved in slow motion as Beast Boy nodded, and went to the tracks, ready to stop any train that was coming.

"Robin, please. He's not strong enough." I said.

Starfire and Cyborg looked worried too, but Robin made his mind up, and he wasn't going to change it.

We continued to fight him, but I strayed away. I could see the train coming to view.

I looked at Beast boy's eyes. I saw bravery, but then the train got closer. I saw anger, but then the train got closer. I saw fear, but then the train got closer. The last thing I saw was terror. But he wasn't going to jump out of the way.

I could safely set the train to a stop, but the train was long. Too long.

The train was too close now, and I had gone insane.

"BEAST BOY! AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

I covered the first train cart with my shadow, and flung it off the mountain. The other carts followed, and as I saw the last cart fall down, I saw a frightened little girls face come into view. But in a flash, she was gone.

Everything was silent, except for the sickening crashes that were heard as the train fell down, and down, and down, and down…

"Raven…what have you done?!" Whispered Robin.

Beast Boy was stunned. He looked at me, and all I saw in his eyes was horror.

*****

I never saw the light of the day anymore. My curtains were closed, my candles blown out. My room was just quiet and dark, all that I needed.

It couldn't of been my fault that I killed them all. There had to be a way to bring them back…

When we left the mountain, we put the Train Man in jail, and blamed him for the murder the kids had to undergo. If we told them that it was me, I would go to jail. And I almost did.

I sat on my bed, the tears falling on the pages of my black magic book. I was looking for some way to bring them back. Even if it meant the worst for me.

A knock on my door made me jump. Nobody has spoken to me since the incident.

"Go away."

"Raven, please."

It was Beast Boy. I thought about opening the door for him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The shame and the grief that he would see on my face would be unbearable for him to see.

He walked in even though I didn't answer.

"Raven, you're a wreck."

"Just like a train wreck."

He walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

I put my hood up so he didn't have to see my face.

"It's really dark in here."

I closed my magic book and got up to put it in the bookshelf.

"Raven, you need to eat something and get outside. You've missed so many bank robberies and what-not. You've got to let the past go."

"You don't understand…" I sank to the ground and ran my hand through my hair.

Nobody could understand. Nobody has ever killed a train-full of little kids, just to protect someone who doesn't love you back, someone who could've handled it anyway. It rips you apart to the very last bit, and then you're nothing.

He saw the stray tears that fell on my knee and then he came and coaxed me.

What made me angry was that I was happy, no matter how bad things turned out. Him being there, holding my hand, and rubbing my back, just made everything okay again.

"Everything's going to be okay."

"I wish."

He was silent, and then I asked, "What would've happened if I didn't do anything?"

He shrugged and said, "I probably would've held them off."

"Or-or you could've-c-could've been run over."

"Better me then them, I guess."

"No…no. Not you….you're not here…you're dead."

Beast boy stood up, alarmed.

"Raven? Raven, cut it out!"

"You never loved me back…so I let you die…"

"Love me? Let me die? Raven, I'm not dead!" He waved his hands in front of her face, but even though she was looking at them, she couldn't see them. Her eyes were dazed.

"Do you love me, Beast Boy?"

"Uh…yeah, of course Rae."

"Then I'll join you…"

"Join me?"

"I'll kill myself…to be with you….forever…"

Beast Boy was scared now. "Raven! I. Am. Not. Dead."

"That's what they all say…just another illusion…a ghost…to protect me."

"I'm sorry." And then Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and smashed her, making sure not to crush her bones.

Raven was knocked out, and Beast Boy went back to human form. He placed her head on his lap, and waited for her to wake up.

It was an hour before she did, and Beast Boy stayed awake through it all.

"Are you okay?"

She groaned, and then lifted herself up.

"What happened?"

He hugged her, happy she was back to normal.

Raven blushed, but hugged back.

"I love you," she said.

Beast Boy froze, but then said, "I love you too."

And then Raven woke up.

**Yup, just a short story. I'm not really pleased with it, but it was just a little idea. Whatever. Review if you'd like! [I'd prefer if you do though ;) ]**

**Moonshowers**


End file.
